


& the others.

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [63]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 3 Things, 3+1, AHAAA, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Atollon (Star Wars), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Chopper Base (Star Wars), Death, Heavy Angst, Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Oh Wait She's Dead, Phoenix Squadron (Star Wars) - Freeform, Sabine Wren Needs a Hug, Sith, Sith Weapon, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, The Force, The One On Malachor, Unintentional Survival, barely, but like, never mind, spoilers?, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: It takes a while, but eventually the effects of the Sith weapon's activation reach them all.(Directly follows the events in "ash.")





	& the others.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: check the tagsss

**1.**

Sabine’s painting when it happens.

One moment, she’s spraying a spot on the _Ghost_ that got clipped in their most recent run-in with a TIE, and the next her hand is blowing away in the wind.  She blinks, looks down at it for half a moment, until she can’t look down at it anymore.

The paint can rolls on the roof of the _Ghost,_ clinking against the ownerless helmet nearby.

* * *

**2.**

Zeb and Rex are arguing with AP-5 when it happens.

One moment, Zeb’s yelling about the uselessness of some ship part of other, and the next he can’t see his hands.  His ears perk up in surprise, his mouth opening to say something as he raises his gaze from them to see ashes where Rex was only moments ago.

AP-5 turns around, another insult ready until the droid realizes there’s no one there to insult.

* * *

**3.**

Kallus is walking to his office on the _Chimaera_  when it happens.

One moment, he’s cursing a mouse droid that scuttles underfoot, and the next he’s staggering against the wall.  He gasps, blinking away the initial shock and moving to push off from the wall before realizing there’s nothing to push off _with._

The mouse droid’s sensors register the sudden change in audio volume and it stops, swiveling into a brief pivot to look at the empty hall behind before continuing again.

* * *

**(+ 1.)**

Hera is calling another order over the squadron’s comm channel when it happens.

One moment, she’s registering an energy surge in a system so far away that she shouldn’t be _able_ to register it, and the next Wedge’s line goes dead and so does Hobbie’s and Mart’s and all the rest of theirs.  She changes channels frantically, trying to reach someone, anyone, but Sato’s the only one who answers and confirms her fears as she squeezes her eyes shut, exhaling in a shaky breath before turning her fighter away from its pilotless wingmen and plotting a course back to Atollon.

Before she’s about to make the jump her borrowed droid sends a chirped alert that her hyperdrive is down, but there’s no inhabited system for three hundred parsecs.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops looks like there's more to this AU after all
> 
> Join the Rebels Discord [here](https://discord.gg/A9aCvce)!


End file.
